The present invention relates to a waste container for noxious materials which container can be closed by a lid arrangement, that is, a container lid by which the container can be closed and which includes a head by which it can be coupled to another lid which is pivotally supported on, and closes, a containment including noxious materials. The container lid includes a flat surface for sealing engagement with a circumferential container seal structure.
For the disposal of noxious materials in containers, so-called double-lid closure structures are used in which one lid of the double-lid closure structure remains attached to the container and the other to a containment. When the container is disposed with its lid adjacent the containment lid the two lids are coupled to one another closely adjacent each other for removal of the container lid from the container opening together with the containment lid. After the containers are filled with noxious materials they are closed and stored in storage facilities. Such double-lid closure structures have been used so far only for round containers such as barrels which however, as a result of their shape, require a relatively large amount of storage space since empty spaces will remain between adjacent containers.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a waste container for noxious materials which, on one hand is suitable for double lid closure structures and, on the other hand, requires less storage space than the round containers presently in use.